The Road to New Beginnings
by fitzgomery
Summary: There are moments in life that will change people forever. Certain moments will break people to where it seems they'll never be fixed again, but then someone comes along, and by some miracle, starts to put the pieces back together. AU story. Please read & review :)


**Hi! So, I got the idea for this story the other day while watching a movie. It's not really anything like the movie, but it's based very loosely off of it. Anways, I didn't know whether to rate this T or M, so I went with T. If you think I should change it to M, please review and I will. But just a WARNING, the beginning of the chapter has strong language and some brutal things, so yeah. And in this story, Ezra and Aria are both 18, and it is very AU. PLEASE review, or I have no motivation to continue. Constructive criticism is encouraged :) I worked really hard on this, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Aria laid in her bed one hot summer night, wearing nothing but a black camisole and a pair of panties, for it was far too hot in her and her husband's small, run down house in with no air conditioner, to wear anything more than just that. They lived in a house that was basically a shack, in one of the most dangerous, run down neighborhoods in New York. She had spent the night doing nothing except enjoying her well overused copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, while her husband, Jake Lewis, was out doing God knows what with a group of his friends. Her moments alone were the times she enjoyed, and she feared the moments when she was with Jake. She was living in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. _

_When the small brunette heard the door open, and seconds later, slam shut, she quickly placed her book on her bedside table and cowered under the covers, pretending to be asleep. _

_"Aria," Jake's rough, slurred voice called out. _Shit_, Aria thought. _He's drunk_. "Where the hell are you?" _

_Aria heard Jake's loud footsteps as he marched his way down the hallways and into the bedroom. She kept her eyes closed, praying that for once he would leave her alone and let her keep "sleeping." But she knew that wasn't going to happen. She had been in this situation far too many times to think positively. And though she didn't know it yet, tonight would be the worst it had ever been._

_"I'm gone all night and you're not even going to welcome me home, oh so loving wife?" he spit out sourly. The tall, muscular, blonde man forcefully ripped the covers off of Aria's petite body, causing her to whimper slightly and slowly open her eyes to fearfully look at the looming figure standing at the end of the bed._

_"Look at you," Jake said, disgust evident in his voice. "You're such a slut. You're hardly wearing anything." _

_Aria's eyes slowly began to well up with tears, like they always did when Jake acted like this. "I-It's just really hot in here and-" she began weakly, before he cut her off by screaming, "Shut up!" _

_Why didn't Aria listen to everyone who told her that getting married at eighteen to a twenty one year old guy who she'd only known for only a few months was a bad idea? She thought they were in love. She thought Jake was the perfect guy; she thought he was her Prince Charming. She threw her whole life away to be treated like crap every day of her life. She wanted to leave him, but she was afraid of what he might do if she did. _

_Aria was pulled from her thoughts as Jake grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her off the bed, then pushed her against the wall. Her head slammed hard against it and the tears that had been pooling up in her eyes finally fell down her face like a waterfall. She knew what was coming; it was always the same, vicious cycle. He would bash her against the wall, slap her, punch her, and, once she had fallen to the floor, kick her repeatedly. All while telling her how worthless she was. How she was just a whore, a bitch, and anything else of that matter. The bruises on her body told a story no one but herself knew. _

_Usually, that would be it. He'd leave her laying on the floor in total pain. But tonight, once the kicking was done and Aria thought it was over, he roughly picked her up and threw her on the bed. Not in a playful manner like you see in romance movies, but like she wasn't a person, but something lifeless. She had no clue what was going on, but she was terrified. More terrified than she'd ever been in her life. _

_She looked up at him in fear as he lowered his body over her's. "J-Jake," the fearful young girl managed to choke out. "W-What are you doing?" _

_Jake didn't reply, but moved his hands to her hips. With one strong hand, he held them down to the bed so she couldn't move, while the other moved to rid her of her panties. Aria knew what was happening, and the tears came faster now. _

_"Jake, stop. Please," she begged. "Please." _

_He didn't stop. Once her panties were off, he quickly undid his belt and the button and zipper on his pants. Aria tried to stop him, but her tiny arms were not at all strong enough to get Jake's large body away from her. He didn't even flinch as she tried with all her might to push him away. Jake continued and removed his pants and his boxers completely, and then Aria Montgomery was raped by her own husband. _

_After he had had enough of her, he got up off of the bed, got dressed, and walked out the door like nothing had happened, leaving Aria laying there broken and completely alone._

* * *

_**Two months later**_

Aria's life had been absolute hell since _that night_. For a week after it, she stayed home, doing nothing except living in fear that Jake would come back. But exactly a week after it happened, she got a phone call saying that he was dead, and that he had died from a drug overdose. As awful as it may sound, she felt nothing but relief. Though he had broken her beyond repair, she didn't have to live her life in fear anymore. As hard as it was to get up each day, she did it, because she wasn't afraid anymore.

But within a month, things took a turn for the worse. Since she didn't have a job, Aria couldn't pay the bills because she needed what money she actually had to survive. So, she lost her house and ever since then, she'd been living out of her old, rusty pickup truck. It was hard, but she got by.

But now, Aria's money was starting to run dangerously low, so roughly a week ago, she decided she needed to start fresh and make her life worthwhile. And now she sat alone at a small table in a cafe that resided next to a gas station, about an hour outside of New York City. It was evident that the coffee shop didn't get many customers, and it was obvious why. One reason being because of it's location, another being it's appearance. On the outside, it looked like a shack that someone was attempting to run a business from. The inside wasn't any better; the walls were covered with peeling wallpaper, the floors dirty. But Aria didn't have any better option for a source of food and caffeine.

As Aria looked out the dirty window of the cafe, sipping what was possibly the worst coffee she had ever tasted in her life, she couldn't help but think about that night. It was always in her head. Whenever there was quietness, the flashbacks would start. And they weren't just little memories popping in; they were vivid images that would play over and over in her head. She could still hear Jake's taunting voice in her ears, feel his rough hands moving about her body, and taste his forceful, unwanted lips on hers. Aria was starting to believe these intense reminders of what had happened to her would never go away.

Silent tears were now rolling down the young woman's face and she struggled to keep up a strong front. While remembering the horrid night, she had failed to notice that she wasn't the only customer in the cafe anymore, and that a young man, somewhere around her age, had sat down at the table next to her. Only did she realize when he spoke up.

"You alright down there?" he asked softly, curiosity evident in his voice.

Aria jumped slightly and sniffled, trying to quickly wipe away her tears. She looked at him and forced a smile. "Y-yeah, just a long day of driving. I'm tired, that's all."

The man nodded slowly and Aria took the moment of silence to take in his appearance. He was an attractive guy, that was for sure. He had dark brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes, and wore a simple navy shirt and a pair of slightly torn jeans that fit him well.

When Aria's eyes made their way back up to look at his face, she could see that he was observing her as well, but with question in his eye. She blushed out of embarrassment._ He must think I'm disgusting_, Aria thought. _I haven't showered since I rinsed myself down with a hose days ago, if that even counts as a shower. All my clothes are dirty. And here's this attractive guy. He probably regrets talking to me now that he's had the chance to look at me._

But that wasn't what the man was thinking at all. He was intrigued by this girl. She looked broken to him, but he saw the beauty in her immediately.

"Where are you coming from?" he asked after a minute, breaking Aria out of her worried thoughts.

"Everywhere and nowhere," Aria answered simply. She wasn't going to flat out tell him that she was homeless. He probably had a pretty good life; she didn't want to burden him with her problems. "And I'm not sure where I'm headed, either. Just living life day by day."

"You sound like you're in a situation similar to mine,-" he paused, realizing he didn't know her name yet.

Aria got why he stopped and filled him in. "Aria."

"Aria. That's a really nice name," he said with a friendly smile, causing her to smile as well; her first real smile since she couldn't even remember when. "I'm Ezra."

"It's really nice to meet you, Ezra," she said truthfully. She'd only known the guy for a mere five minutes, if even that much, yet his presence made her feel more secure.

"Likewise. Listen," Ezra began, standing up and moving to the empty seat at her table. "I know we've only just met, but I'd really like to know more about you," he said, gracing her with yet another glowing smile.

Aria bit her lip slightly, trying to hide the growing smile on her face. She didn't know why this man had such an effect on her, but he did. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Ezra said. "You intrigue me, I mean," he paused for a moment to plan out his words, not sure what to say to this mysterious girl. "from what I've picked up on, and I could be wrong, we're in similar situations, you're a beautiful girl, and-" Ezra stopped talking when he heard Aria let out a dark laugh and then quickly cover her mouth with her hands.

"What?" Ezra asked, clearly confused.

"You said I'm beautiful. Look at me, Ezra," she said, motioning her hand up and down her body. "This is not beautiful. This is-this is filth," she added, her voice cracking on the last word. She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, we just met and I'm being all emotional with you. I-I should just go." Aria bit her lip and hurriedly stood up out of her chair, making her way towards the door.

"Wait," Ezra said, grabbing her hand gently before she could move any further. He stood up and she turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked quietly, trying to hold back tears. Aria wasn't even positive why she was starting to cry, but the tears came anyways.

"I don't want you to leave. Look, I really don't have anywhere to go. I don't have a car or anything. I caught a ride with someone I don't even know to get here, and I was just planning on waiting here until I found another person that was willing to drive me to another random destination. But then I met you, and I don't know why, but I'm drawn to you. I feel like we would be good friends. Just, give me a chance, okay?"

Ezra's confession shocked Aria. He really was in a similar situation to hers. The girl bit her lip again then slowly nodded. "Fine," she finally answered, then sat back down in her chair. Ezra did the same and smiled. "Thank you."

Aria didn't know why she was trusting what this guy was saying. For all she knew, he could be lying. He could be another controlling freak like Jake that just wanted to get in her pants. But for now, she would give him a chance and at least talk to him. There was no harm in just talking, right? She could make a friend; she hadn't had anyone to talk to in a long time. She should enjoy it while it lasted.

The broken young woman and the troubled young man talked for what seemed like hours, but neither of them noticed how much time had gone by. They talked about their interests, and found out they did in fact have a lot in common. They were both only eighteen. They both loved reading and writing. They both had read _To Kill a Mockingbird_way too many times to count. They both had a strange love for coffee. The list went on and on. Though they had talked for a long time, neither of them let out anything too personal. Aria didn't lay her problems on him, and he didn't lay his on her. They just had a long, nice, friendly conversation.

After a while, Aria noticed the time and sighed. "I guess I better get going," she said slowly. "I've been here all day."

Ezra gave her a look that was filled with disappointment and sorrow, but nodded anyways. "Oh, yeah. Okay."

Aria noticed his disappointment and did something that shocked her. "Hey, you said you don't have anywhere to go. Do you, um, do you want to come with me on my road to nowhere?" she asked with a small, unsure smile.

She noticed the curly haired man immediately perk up, another warm expression spreading across his face. "Yeah, I'd really like that."


End file.
